1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a resuscitative device and more particularly to a cardio-pulmonary resuscitator combined with an airway object clearing resuscitator for patients choking on food or other objects. "Airway", as used herein, is defined to refer generally to the pharynx, larynx and trachea of a patient, i.e., wherein air is unable to pass between the nose and/or mouth and the lungs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many cardio-pulmonary massage apparatus, respiratory aids and the like body engaging devices, among which are those shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 793,527--King; 1,050,836--Jones; 1,091,310--Dunn; 2,463,728--Wallin; 3,219,031--Rentsch, Jr.,; 3,228,392--Speyer; 3,401,686--Edwards; and 3,750,654--Shiu. Conventional techniques for emergency or manual cardio-pulmonary resustitation (C.P.R.) are well known and need not be repeated herein. Also, the Heimlich Maneuver technique to prevent food or other object choking fatalities is well known and described in the literature (See Journal of American Medical Association, Volume 234, No. 4, Oct. 27, 1975, pages 398-401, "A Life-Saving Maneuver to Prevent Food-choking", by Henry J. Heimlich).
There are several problems with the use of the prior art devices and/or in administering the life saving techniques recommended for C.P.R. and chocking victims or patients, and this invention is directed to alleviating some of the problems with such devices as well as increasing the effectiveness of the first aid techniques in life saving procedures.